


How To Satisfy Your Inquisitor

by FloodFeSTeR



Series: Fast and Smutty Time In Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Confident Cullen, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Cullen Rutherford, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, Love Bites, Mild Kink, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexy Cullen, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor has been in the Hinterlands for weeks.</p>
<p>And Cullen knows what that means.</p>
<p>-- First Chapter is kind of slow, thankfully there's two of these bad boys --</p>
<p>--- Fem!Inquisitor (Lucia) x Cullen Rutherford ---</p>
<p>---- I Apologize To My Very Patient SPN Followers ----</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Satisfy Your Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> My Inquisitor does have a name and it is Lucia. She will be in an upcoming fic that will be posted once I catch up on my SPN stories. There will most definitely be more of these between Lucia and Cullen because there are things I can't fit in the story and are better as stand alones.

They've been out in the Hinterlands for many weeks, so he knows what's coming next when he hears her hail of victory echoing down the corridor.

He knows its more than just a little good news because she's riding on the Bull's horns while he parades her around, large hands eclipsing her calves to keep her steady.

She has her staff raised and her tattoos seem to glow around her face, though that could just be the light coming in from behind her throne but otherwise, Cullen cannot take his eyes off of her.

He can never take his eyes off of her, hadn't been able to since she gave him such an innocent smile behind her hair, playing the part so well. She had been almost a child then, fragile and confused, following the only other elf on the grounds like a curious little girl; Cullen remembers when she prefered sword over her own magic, and misses the memories. But he could overlook it all for her, because he loves to watch her manipulate elements and he also adores the way the points on her ears twitch when she's concentrating hard, they never did that when they sparred with her sword.

He's been staring too long, he only notices her staring back when she's on her feet and the crowd is fading out, Bull calling for drinks against the dragon.

And he only notices her because she's so close now and he can smell the work and blood on her, blending with those dark chocolate curls that hang gingerly her face. She's not perfect, no, never, and he would never claim her to be and she has her qualities that set a fire in his gut that calls for restraint because he doesn't like arguing with her because her tongue is more than sharp, its serrated and dipped in poison.

She blinks softly with those big, dark eyes of hers, hands clasped behind her back, and her full lips part; its busted, a shallow cur runs almost perfectly down the center of her bottom lip.

"Miss me," she murmurs, eyes flickering down his face and up again.

He hums, looking to the door, seeing they are alone, and he holds her waist gently with one hand, the other cupping her jaw to pull her closer. "Always," he promises, sealing it with a soft kiss. "How should we go about this," his thumb stroked over her supple cheeks, smearing through the layer of dust.

"I'm so dirty," she frowned softly, pushing up towards his lips but he held her steady; she pouted. "What?"

"I want you to tell me what you want," he shifted his weight unsteadily, refusing to break eye contact with her; he would surely lose the battle, but he knew what she wanted.

"I. . ." She shook her head a little. "Cullen --"

"Tell me what you want," he ordered, eyes slightly narrowed.

She visibly swallowed, and the sight made him stir but he didn't show it because she didn't like that for some reason. Her lips parted, shaking, and closed again with only a small sigh escaping through, making him ache to jump.

"I've waited six weeks," she shook her head, stepping closer to him, sweat beaded on her throat. "Through silent mountains and fade rifts, I waited six weeks. . .the carriage was torture," she trembled against him. "All the bumps and then there was this one stretch," her tongue darted out against her bottom lip. "I don't _want_ you to fuck me," she looked up with pleading eyes. "I _need_ you to fuck me."

He cocked his head softly. "I thought --"

"I don't _care_ , Cullen," she gripped his forearm tight. "Please, please I'm ready and I want you."

He nodded, bowing slightly at the waist as he grasped her hand in the lightest way. "Come."

There wasn't much choice in his words, as he pulled her along firmly towards her chambers. Her palm was sweaty in his, and Cullen was surprised his wasn't even in the slightest. He was firm and sure, and the attitude was no doubt part of what was making her twitch so feverishly when he set her on the edge of the bed. He set her staff flat against the floor, smiling softly at her before he took her hands in his.

"You trust me," he nodded.

And she did. "Of course," she swore.

He nodded again and stood. "Then I suggest you take off your armor."

She nodded quickly, fingers starting to pick at the stubborn buttons down her chest. He watched her do so, shrugging off his own armor while she had no interest aside from her own clothing. She wore no smalls underneath, found no reason to because who had the time in the wild and he would just ruin them because she told him to when she returned. Liked the feeling of the dull side of his dagger to brush against her skin, but would never let it bite her even a little, not that he was pushing for it. He obliged to her requests because he adored this little elf, would do anything she asked of him, and her the same in kind, which made it all the more comfortable and logical for him to give her everything she desired.

She jumped when he approached, his hands placed atop her thighs as he smiled down at her. She gave him her own smile, reaching up to pull his face towards hers.

"I missed you," her lips pressed firmly against his.

He chuckled. "And I you," he kissed her back, tongue running over her lips, meeting hers but only for a moment. "But mostly," he relished the gasp she made, the way her fingers bunched up in the sheets and her lids fluttered. "I missed _this_."

She trembled as he pressed two fingers hard against her dripping hole, but made sure not to penetrate her, eyes almost loving as he watched hers roll back into her head. Her legs stretched and her toes curled as she bucked up softly against his hand. He pulled back just a little, enough to make her whine deep in her throat and open those desperate eyes.

"C- _Cullen_ ," she whimpered. "Please. . ."

He shook his head and dug a hand in the sheets beside her own, leaning over her until she was flat against the mattress and squirming. "Quiet, we had this talk last time, did we not," she bit her lip, hard, and nodded, which broke off into a whimper when his thumb started its slow rotation against her clit. "Good girl," she moaned softly. "Mm, I do love when you make that sound."

Her hips wriggled against his hand, legs spreading on their own when he slipped a finger between her hot walls. If he had known she got so high from praise, he would have done so ages ago.

" _Cullen_ ," she moaned, back arching as pleasure rippled from head-to-toe.

"I know, love, I know," he pressed a soft kiss to her outstretched throw, moving down with equally light kisses. "Let go, dear."

"Cullen," she whimpered again, gasping loudly when his thumb brushed over a sensitive nipple.

He hummed and his tongue flicked out over her breast, drawing a quick cry from her lips, chest arching suddenly into his mouth. He chuckled and she moaned again, wordless and needy; her fingers moved through his hair gently, but kept him anchored where she desired. Her hips thrust up against his fingers when he inserted another, the digits sharply scissoring her walls and causing her to tremble and twitch each time. He bit down quite hard on her nipple, making her recoil somewhat but she didn't stop him. Never stopped him, always begging for more; Maker, he loved his Inquisitor.

"How much more do you want," he questioned, lips wet with his own saliva as he hovered above her, broad shoulders eclipsing the light from the candles at his back. "How much do you want, my love?"

She whimpered and squirmed, her hips rolling against his hand, so hot and wet, and also so close to something she could never get on the road. Too many people, too many ears, too many eyes weary from battle but haunted by screams that they couldn't sleep. She couldn't count the nights she had actually lost sleep aching to sink her fingers deep into her pussy and satisfy the ache that came with her adrenaline and other things. She wanted to scream Cullen's name to the wilds, imagine him pounding into her so hard she felt her teeth rattle; she wanted it all and she wanted it fast, hard.

"I n- _need_ you to fuck me Cullen!" She cried out, toes curling and muscles twitching as she stretched. "Oh Cullen please! Please fuck me! I need you so badly! _Please, please, please_. . ." She trailed into a near sob, cumming almost on cue as he ground that sensitive bundle of nerves like he were trying to eliminate it.

When he jerked his thumb away, she gasped aloud and turned into a soft heap on the bed, still lightly trembling in post-orgasmic bliss. She watched him suck her slick from his fingers, his eyes roaming over her body as he leaned back. His eyes flickered up to hers and he grinned around his fingers, popping them out of his mouth.

"And here I had wanted to taste you more," he murmured, leaning down to kiss the worn line where her armor had chaffed for so long; her pussy tingled yet again. "Should I, or were you just joking about me wanting to fuck you? Perhaps you only wanted my mouth."

"You seem pretty good at running it," her voice was husky and more demanding than he had ever heard it, her hips jerking up towards his face. "Cullen please. . .please, I just need some friction," it was a plead, and a desperate one at that.

"I love it when you beg," he murmured and placed a quick, soft kiss to her mound; she groaned and dropped her head back against the sheets. "But you've had a long day. . .how about I just. . ."

He licked his lips, and then he licked her.

A firm, long, slow, stripe through her folds and against her clit and her head came off of the pillow in the softest moan; his cock twitched painfully. He wanted so bad to be inside of her, fuck her senseless but Cullen was a gentleman and he did love the way she tasted.

He licked his lips again and hummed, burying his tongue deep inside of her and letting it switch from firm strokes on ridged walls to lapping lazily at her clit. She moaned and moaned, fingers tight in his hair while she roughly pawed at one of her breasts with the other. He watched her tug and pinch her nipple, his name merely a breath on her tongue. She threw her head back as she flexed her fingers through his hair, drawing him in and pushing him back, essentially fucking his face but he didn't care; he would have prefered her be on top of him, but he was pretty sure her legs were useless at the moment.

Her hips bucked up hard and he grunted, swiftly moving to bite one of her tender lower lips and she froze for a moment, relaxing when he released her. He didn't go right back to that divine cleft immediately, but when he did he nipped at her clit, knowing she liked the biting, just didn't expect how hard he had bit her.

He was a little surprised himself.

"C-Cullen," she whimpered, her thighs spreading an inch when he started fucking two fingers into her at a slow pace. "It _burns_. . .Cullen, it burns again. . ."

He hummed and it made her jump, a soft sigh escaping her lips afterwards. He did a soft curling motion, barely brushing that sweet bundle of nerves always so hard to find but he was efficient today because her lips trembled into an O.

"How about," he murmured, licking her inner thigh lazily. "We try something new. . .I think you'll like it."

Her brow furrowed as she peered down at him between her legs, letting him proper one of her feet on the bed so her leg bent, the other over his shoulder. Her slick shined on his fingers as he pulled them from her dripping pussy, his eyes filled with mischievousness while his pupils were large.

"Wh. . .What do you. . .want to do," she murmured, eyes still hooded and her fingers gripping her breast hard.

He cocked his head subtly. "Lay back, close your eyes, and trust me."

She nodded. "I already do," she lay back, wiggling her shoulders a little to get comfortable again; her body was a live wire.

She inhaled deeply and started to exhale when she felt he first touch, only a single finger, but every muscle seized save for her face as her brow furrowed slightly and her lips arched to form a moan. Cullen continued to press against her sphincter, wasting no time in inserting the second finger because she seemed to enjoy the first already.

"Ngh," she grunted and twisted her hips a little to the right before settling. "Cullen. . .fuck, Cullen. . ."

"Still," he ordered, withdrawing his fingers before he thrust them back in, rather roughly. "Sit still and relax."

"Mixed signals," she murmured, surprise in her tone; she didn't even consider this. "That -- fuck, that feels so _oo_ good," she squeezed her nipple painfully.

"Mmm, maybe one day you can take more than my fingers," he murmured, closing his own eyes as he burrowed his tongue into her once more.

She cried out as he did so, arching her back and drawing him closer with her leg thrown over his back. His tongue writhed inside of her, nose nuzzling against her clit and his fingers thrust hard into her formally untouched hole. It felt strange, but pleasant, stimulating her pussy more than she would have expected but there was no way his cock was going in there, but she couldn't say she wasn't curious.

She was close though, getting close to a big finish that she needed so desperately. And there was still him to attend to, but she would worry about that later because oh fuck, she could almost feel her bones getting close to that jelly like consistency.

"You're s _oooo_ good at this," she praised him, her mouth wide open as she arched her head back into the furs.

He hummed in agreement and focused his flicking tongue against her clit, feeling her thigh tremble against his shoulder as she got closer and closer; lewd noises filled the room, which in turn filled her cheeks with warmth and slight embarrassment.

But then, she cried out loudly enough to put those other noises on the sidelines. Her body taught as a bowstring, he didn't stop his work, driving her orgasm just a little higher before she gave out and her shaking had started to slow. She let out a gasp of air, pushing him back gently from her pussy when she felt it getting over stimulated. She grunted and winced when he extracted his fingers, looking down at his cock that stood proud and hard between his thighs, her hand finding it as he climbed up her body for a sloppy kiss.

She tasted herself on his lips and tongue, not caring in the slightest because it wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last. Her lids sagged as he pulled back, her body exhausted and her mind even more so. He pulled her hand away from his swollen member, surprising them both almost at his self control.

"Later," he promised and she nodded, smiling lazily at him. "Satisfied?"

She hummed and turned her head towards him when he lay beside her. "Most definitely," she murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember!!! 
> 
> I am open to any suggestions or topics for this pairing or even your own DA: I pairing that you can't write and would like me too. But nothing creepy guys, I had one where this commenter wanted me to have Dean from SPN have a child like mentality and they fucked like no, what is wrong with you.


End file.
